onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Canon Characters
This is a list of every One Piece character that has ever appeared in or been mentioned in the manga and has been given a name (sometimes the names are only given in one of the Data Books). This list includes animals, zombies and numbered groups of unnamed people. Some characters don't have known names but have a cover or substitute name. ='Individuals'= # * Mr. 4 * Mr. 5 * Mr. 6 * Mr. 7 * Mr. 9 * Mr. 10 * Mr. 11 * Mr. 12 * Mr. 13 A * Absalom * Aisa * Admiral Akainu (aka Sakazuki) * Alvida * Amazon * Antonio * Admiral Aokiji * Aphelandra * Arlong * Arrow * Aswa * Attachan B * Bacura * Banchi * Bao * Barrel * Bartholomew Kuma * Bas (one of three who make up Baskerville) * Basil Hawkins * Belladonna * Bellamy * Ben Beckman * Bentham (aka Mr.2 Bon Kurei) * Bepo * Big-Pan * Bimine * Blueno * Boa Hancock * Boa Marigold * Boa Sandersonia * Bogart * Boodle * Bourbon Jr. * Braham * Brahm * Broggy * Brook * Buchi * Buggy * Buhichuck * Byron C * Cabaji * Calgara * Camie * Capone Bege * Carne * Carue * Chabo * Chaka * Saint Charloss * Chess * Chiken * Chimney * Chou-Chou * Chu * Professor Clover * Coby * Conis * Corgi * Cowboy * Sir Crocodile (aka Mr. 0) * Crocus D * Dalton * Daz Bones (aka Mr. 1) * Dias * Disco * Vice Admiral Doberman * Doc Q * Domino * Don Krieg * Donoban * Donquixote Doflamingo * Dorry * Miss Doublefinger (aka Paula) * Dracule Mihawk * Duval E * Eddy * Edward Newgate (aka Whitebeard) * Enel * Ensign Makko * Erik * Eustass Kidd * Eyelashes F * Farafra * Miss Father's day * Foxy * Franky (aka Cutty Flam) * Miss Friday * Fukurou * Funkfreed * Fullbody * Fuza G * Gaimon * Gan Fall * Gatherine * Gecko Moria * Sky Boss Gedatsu * Genzo * Gial Dino (aka Mr. 3) * Gin * Gina * Going Merry * Miss Goldenweek * Gol D. Roger (aka Gold Roger) * Gommorah * Gonbe * Goro * Gyaro * Gyoro * Gyoru H * Hamburger * Hannyabal * Hatchan * Hattori * Helmeppo * Heppoko * Heracles * Hewitt * Higuma * Hikoichi * Hildon * Hina * Dr. Hiruluk * Hocker * Dr. Hogback * Hoichael * Hotori * Hustle * Hyota I * Iceberg * Ideaman * Igaram (aka Mr. 8) * Inuppe * Ippon-Matsu * Itomimizu * Iwan X J * Vice Admiral Jaguar D. Saul * Jango * Jean Bart * Jerry * Jesus Burgess * Jewelry Bonney * Jigorou * Jimbei * Captain John * Vice Admiral John Giant * Johnny * Jozu * Jyabura K * Kaashii * Kagikko * Kaidou * Kaku * Kalifa * Kamakiri * Kaneshiro * Kapoty * Kappa * Kaya * Kebi * Kentauros * Kerville (one of three who make up Baskerville) * Kiku (name was seen on an arena battle board) * Kikyou * Killer * King of Lyneel (wasn’t given a name) * Kinjishi * Kiwi * Admiral Kizaru (aka Borsalino) * Kohza * Kokoro * Vice Admiral Komir * Koshiro * Kotori * Kuina * Kumacy * Kumadori * Dr. Kureha * Kuro * Kuromarimo * Kuroobi L * Laboon * Lacueva * Lafitte * Laki * Lassou * Lily * Seaman First Class Lines * Lola * Lucky Roux M * Macro * Magellan * Makino * Mani * Marguerite * Mario * Marmieta * Marshall D. Teach (aka Blackbeard) * Masira * Masshikaku * McKinley * Meidy * Merry * Miss Merry Christmas * Michael * Mikazuki * Minokoala * Minorhinoceros * Minotaurus * Minozebra * Mohji * Mohmoo * Vice Admiral Momongo * Monda * Miss Monday * Monkey D. Dragon * Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp * Monkey D. Luffy (aka "Straw Hat" Luffy) * Montblanc Cricket * Montblanc Norland * Captain "Axe-Hand" Morgan * Mornin * Mozu * Miss Mother's Day * Mozert * Musse * Myure N * Dr. Nako * Nami * King Nefertari Cobra * Queen Titi * Princess Nefertari Vivi (aka Miss Wednesday) * Negikuma Marie * Nero * Nezumi * Nico Olvia * Nico Robin (aka Miss All Sunday) * Nin * Ninjin * Nojiko * Norla * Nugire Yainu * Elder Nyon O * Skybreeder Ohm * Oimo * Okame * Okome * Vice Admiral Onigumo * Dr. Ooh * Oz P * Pagaya * Pandaman * Pansy (name seen on an arena battle board) * Pappug * Pascia * Patty * Paulie * Pearl * Peeply Lulu * Pell * Peppoko * Perona * Peterman * Pickles * Poppoko * Poppy (name seen on an arena battle board) * Dr. Potsun * Princess (one of three who make up Baskerville) * Purin Purin * Portgas D. Ace * PX-1 * PX-4 * PX-? (presumably PX-2 or PX-3) * PX-? (presumably PX-3 or PX-2) Q R * Richie * Rika * Ripper * Ririka * Rivers * Robson * Rockstar * Rokkaku * Roronoa Zoro * Roshio * Saint Roswald * Ryuuma S * Sadi * Saldeath * Sanji * Sapi * Sarquiss * Satori of the Forest * Miss Saturday * Scissors * Scratchmen Apoo * Fleet Admiral Sengoku * Sentoumaru * Seto * Shakuyaku (aka Shakky) * Saint Shalulia * Sham * Shandian Chief (wasn’t given a name) * Shanks * Sharingu * Shelly * Shine * Shion (name seen on an arena battle board) * Shoujou * Captain Shuu * Skyrider Shura * Silvers Rayleigh * Smoker * Sodom * Sonieh * Soro * Spandam * Spandine * Spector * Spoil * Stomp * Stool * Vice Admiral Strawberry * Stronger * Suu * Sweet Pea T * Talleran * Tamachibi * Tamagon * Tamanegi * Tansui * Taroimo * Tashigi * T-Bone * Terracotta * Terry * Thalassa Lucas * Thatch * Miss Thursday * Tom * Tonjit * Tony Tony Chopper * Toto * Trafalgar Law * Vice Admiral Tsuru * Tyrannosaurus * Miss Tuesday U * Urouge * Usopp (aka Sogeking) V * Van Auger (aka The Supersonic) * Dr. Vegapunk * Captain Very Good * Victoria Cindry W * Wanze * Wapol * Wiper * Woop Slap X * X. Drake Y * Yama * Vice Admiral Yamakaji * Yamenahare * Yasopp * Yokozuna * Yorki * Yoshimoto * Yurikah Z * Zambai * Zeff ='Groups of Known Numbers'= * Acrobatic Fuwas (group of 4) * Gorousei (group of 5) * Isshi-20 (group of 20) * Just Eleven Jurymen (group of 11) * Kairiki Destroyers (group of 3) * Superhuman Domingos (group of 3) * Tightrope Walking Funan Bros (group of 3) Category:One Piece Encyclopedia